In the Right Corner
by PowerKit.Nit
Summary: AU. Ymir is a world class boxing champion who hasn't lost a match That is until she meets a certain blonde that changes her game.
1. Chapter 1

In the Right Corner

AU. Ymir is a world-class boxing champion who hasn't lost a match

That is until she meets a certain blonde that changes her game.

Round One:

_How did I get roped into this?_

A young women with blonde hair asked herself as she vigorously jumped a rope, to the count of numbers counted by her best friend, or ex-friend by the end of this day. The day had started out fine until, Sasha Blouse, came pounding on her apartment door whining about all this weight she gained after her failed New Years resolution. Apparently, needing moral and physical support from the blonde. Also being the "Goddess" everyone claimed she was, she half-heartedly agreed. She also had some of her own reasons. Mainly being she herself was getting a little out of shape.

"Come on Kris only ten more!" Her energetic, brunette, traitor of a friend said.

"Huff...I...huff...can...t...do this." Krista Lenz was always known for giving 110% of herself into whatever she did and she wasn't going to stop now. Pushing herself she swung the rope over her head and finished her last count of the exercise.

Exhausted she lowered herself on the mat her friend was sitting on. Sweat poring from her forehead and down her neck. She was happy she choose to wear a pony tail. She flopped backwards on to the cool mat, closing her eyes at the bright florescent lights above them.

A cold rag wiped across her face in gentle motions. Sasha's beaming smile made her squint towards her friend, as she continued to stroke the towel. Then a bottle held to her. Glancing again at Sasha, Krista couldn't help but beam a smile to her best friend as she greedily gulped up the water. _She truly is an amazing friend_. Shuddering slightly when it dripped down her chin to her chest through her spandex work out tank top. Closing the bottled lid handing it back to her friend, who for some reason looked flush in the cheeks as she adverted her eyes from the blonde. Not paying it any heed, Krista used the towel to dry the sweat from around her neck.

"So what's the next fun, pain filled vacation spot?" Krista joked to Sasha, while stretching out her sore legs.

Giggling, Sasha exclaimed "Next stop is weight lifting!"

Groaning softly she flopped back on the mat again, covering her eyes with her left arm. This produced more giggles. Sasha stood up, tugging the blonde girl with her.

Shuffling her feet after the still energetic girl. _Seriously, how is she like this, all the sweets and other foods must have something to do with it..._The blonde, lost in thought, did not realize the protruding floor mat catching her foot. Causing her to stumble forward into a large, well-built human backside. Dark gray thermal spandex filled the blondes vision and hands. The body felt as rigid as it looked. As quick as she could Krista backed away, her blue eyes going wide as at the sharp, glaring brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, apologize?" The voice of the women Krista bumped into gruffly asked.

Awkwardly, Krista looked around before staring back into the intimidating eyes of the women. Opening and closing her mouth, trying to form the apology. She usually spoke them so easily, why is it so different now? Looking over the increasingly angry woman's shoulder she looked towards her friend who rushing in towards them. Sasha stepped in between the two, pushing Krista behind her.

"It was an honest mistake sh-" Sasha began apologizing nervously, but the angry-looking women interrupted.

"Does your dog always come running to apologize for you?" Ignoring the now silent Sasha, focusing directly into Krista's blue eyes. Which lit with anger, as the blondes blood boiled at the question, exclaiming a, "_**WHAT**_!" Pushing past her now muted friend.

"She speaks, now apologize and leave," The brown-eyed woman's eyes exhausted boredom at the anger in the blonde "This gym used to have standards, but guess they will let in any weaklings and there dogs."

Krista had never felt this much rage in her life, standing on her toes to stare directly into the freckled woman's face she yelled out, "I do apologize and am sorry for running into you, but I have every right to use this gym with my _**FRIEND**_ who you have no right to insult like that!" The blonde was about to continue on with her tirade when an extremely muscular, blonde, strong faced man pulled the freckled face away.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He glanced between the three women. Gaining an annoyed huff. The taller brunette turns away from the group saying, "Was just telling this shorty about the gyms policy against pets."

Enraged, Krista was about to run her mouth off against the infuriating woman, but luckily her friend was there holding her arm smiling weakly at her. He man in front of them sighed and glanced at the girls.

"I am sorry about her, names Reiner, Reiner Braun." The man said extending his big hand towards Krista. Gently Shaking it she smiled widely at the kind man, introducing herself and Sasha.

"What is her problem?" Krista asked of Reiner.

Chuckling the man shrugged saying, "Where do you want me to start, I do apologize, she has been...really tense lately..."trailing off the mans face dropped slightly. A frown clear on his face. Before Krista got a chance to ask what was wrong the man smiled and said, "Here take these as an official apology." Bowing his head, he handed a thin sheet to each woman. "I have to go, before she does this to someone else, but I do hope we meet again under better circumstances." The tall man rushed off toward the freckled brunette woman, who was waiting by a punching bag, glaring at the group.

"Oh my gosh!" Sasha's high pitch exclamation pulled Krista away from the two. Her friend was holding the paper to her face and continued with her excited voice, "These are amazing seats to the Wall Maria boxing match!"

Krista looked at her own ticket. Two profile faces were on each side, angrily facing each other. The name of the competitor on the right slipped out of Krista's mouth in a whisper.

"Ymir..."

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _So thanks for sticking around till the end of the chapter. Had this idea for a while and have put in a lot of work to this fic. Sadly, most work was distracted by googling women boxers and watching matches...That being said this is my first fic, so take that as you will.(If anyone would be interested in Beta-ing this story would be sooo happy.) Anyhow, this story will probably be bumped to M in the future. Will also put TW on certain chapters considering violence(This will eventually have boxing matches). Also drew the crappy cover art. I am afraid that this idea has been done to death and someone probs has done this story before...Apologies to how ooc they probably are, but I really wanted to make this yumikri story, (__yumikri makes my kokoro go doki doki)._  


_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Gloves Come Off:

"-And so I smacked him so hard on his stupid shaved head." Sasha exclaimed, her hand slamming against the table the two girls were sitting at. The blonde girl jumped, hardly paying attention to what her friend was saying. Her mind more focused on another brunette and her rude remarks from the previous day.

"Everyone's giving me a hard time about my diet!" Sasha complained, "This morning my dad cooked a plateful of bacon, **BACON**!" The girl clutched her head, pain etching across her face from the lack of the fatty pork. "Here I sit eating rabbit food while he feasts like a King, It's just not fair." Krista could swear she saw tears forming. Realizing her cue, the blonde reached across the table and pats the girl's arm.

"I'm so proud of Sasha," Krista states with a genuine smile. "It is hard not to give into temptation."

The taller girl hide her bright blush, hiding her face with her bangs. Krista moved her hand down to the Sasha's fist, cupping her knuckles.

"You really are disciplining yourself hard on this diet," The blonde girl pondered. "I'm not even sure why you started. You have such a great body, not to mention your fast metabolism..." Krista tried to come up with a reason for this change in her friends resolution to lose weight.

Sasha blushed even harder at the compliment, willing herself she looked into her friends face. Cryptically she said "It's just something I have to prove."

"This isn't for some guy is it?" Krista asked skeptically.

Laughing the brunette said "The only guy I know is Connie and hell if I am doing it for him."

"If I remember correctly you did have a crush on him in the third grade, which he still hasn't let you live down." Krista added while giggling.

There meal continued with more laughter and jokes.

"So after this ready for a jog?" Sasha said, biting into a lettuce leaf.

"Ugh...not really," Krista complained stretching her neck, wincing at the stiffness, "I haven't even recovered from yesterdays torture, now you want me to run?"

Sasha rolled a tomato around her plate with her fork answered half-heartily, "I guess you don't have to join me...I can go alone in a park full of strangers...alone...venerable."

Krista wanted to roll her eyes at her friends dramatics. Sighing the blonde replied, "I only said I would join you one day a week, and besides that almost ended in a brawl with a martial artist."

Giggling the brunette corrected, "Boxer," earning a real eye-roll and a 'whatever' from her blonde counterpart "Speaking of are you even going to go to the match?" Sasha asked curiously finishing her salad.

"I don't know why I should..." The short girl trailed off trying not to thing of the rude Ymir.

"Man would be a waste, we have such great seats" The brunette remarked, eyeing the other girls plate.

"Sasha, you know I don't like violence," Krista stated, smirking she added, "You could always take my ticket and go with Connie?"

"Ugh not funny. I really wanted to go with you..." Sasha trailed off turning away, face lighting up with another blush at the thought of basically asking her blonde friend on a date.

Sighing Krista smiled at her friend and said "I will think about it." Passing Sasha some of her salad.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Both girls were rounding a corner of the Trost City Park. The shorter girl having a little trouble matching her friends speed.

Panting out of breath, Krista pulled Sasha off to one of the empty benches spread throughout the park.

"I...I...Ne-need a-break." The girl barely got out. She hadn't run this long since high school and it really took a lot out of her.

Sasha hardly seemed winded, but took the seat on the bench none the less. Chuckling when the blonde tried to pull away from the side hug the brunette enunciated saying she was to sweaty and gross.

Nervously the brunette had to avert her eyes from her friend. Noticing the beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

"How about a drink," Sasha said standing up awkwardly, clearing her throat "I saw a concession stand what do you want?"

Calming her breathing more Krista mumbled out a 'water'

"A water for my sweaty goddess" Sasha, over the top, bowed in front of the blonde. Earning her a weak one-armed shove.

Laughing the brunette girl went to retrieve the drinks for her friend and self.

Exhausted the blonde leaned her head back closing her eyes. She thought of how she couldn't keep doing this rigorous exercise everyday. _I really am out of shape. _Krista thought to herself.

"Well well well, what do we have here."

A gruff voice broke her out of her thoughts. Making her snap her eyes open. Looking toward the voice she grimaced. It was the women from the gym, _Ymir_. Wearing a different, spandex shirt and shorts.

"Taking Lassie out for a walk?" The freckled women chuckled at her own joke. Krista wasn't awarding her a response, only glaring.

"I was hoping it was house trained...Does she know any tricks? Where is Lassie anyway?"

Krista was about ready to smack the smirk off the women. Wrestler or not. Jumping from the bench the blonde staring up at the taller women, not like being looked down on.

"What are you even doing here? Stalking me and my friend?" Krista retorted. Feeling a little intimidated.

"Don't flatter yourself," Ymir remarked slightly, rolling her eyes. "This is my jogging course blondie."

Krista was about to go off on her rudeness, again, but luckily Sasha came back with the drinks.

"Here's your water, got them to even put a lemon in it." Sasha said grinning.

Laughter suddenly came from the freckled women, almost making them spill there drinks.

"Ho man, so Lassie does know how to fetch for you? How cute." Ymir still laughing at her own joke, almost doubling over.

"You are the rudest person I have ever met!" Krista exclaimed.

"Don't get out much do ya princess," Ymir remarked sobering up "Besides that's refreshing coming from you, who couldn't even apologize for herself."

Krista glared up at her again. "It was an accident, and I would have apologized if you weren't being so rude and arrogant."

Ymir's mouth turns into a snarl about to retort back Sasha squeezed between them. Again.

"So you're the Ymir?" Sasha asked a little star struck, but mostly trying to save the day by having Krista say something she would regret.

"The one and only." Ymir boasted.

"We got tickets to your next match." Sasha eyed Krista who was glaring into her refreshment.

"I wont be going" Krista said "Good day Ymir, I hope your opponent pops that swelled head you have." Walking passed the two stunned brunettes the short blonde finished her water. Thankful, but slightly peeved at her friend.

About a minute later Sasha ran over to Krista, smiling apologetic. Huffing the two women continued around the park in an awkward silence. The noise of other patrons of the park filling there quiet, awkward void.

A few children were by the lake. Laughing and throwing bread crumbs haphazardly into the water. Feeding the quacking ducks.

Sasha's stomach growled. Running into a berserk rage, breaking away from Krista's side to the now screaming children. Who dropped the rest of the loaf of bread, screaming in terror.

Krista couldn't help but laugh, her mood lifting immediately as her friend scarfed down the bread. Getting chased by some very angry, hungry ducks.

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _Woh wah woo! I am in shock. You guys are awesome. I never expected to get that many views/follows/favs/reviews/whatever else. Like ahhhh you got my face full on red right now. It took me like 45 minutes to calm down to type this. You guys are awesome. So thank you all and hope you will stick around for the rest! To answer the guest reviewer, Annie will play a role in a fight , but I wuv her and have things planned for her. Also poor Sasha I wuv her to! This is a yumikri story so sorry for all the one sided Sasha/Krista. The next chapter is a fight(so TW on definite punches and violence/blood) and some yumikri bits(finally). Looking for a beta-er still, feel like a bunked up a lot in this chapter and I feel I am going to go back and reword things and grammar and such. If you have any kind of critiques or just wanna tell me what a big dummy I am, shoot away. I give so much props to fanfic writers, I had no idea how hard it was writing and editing and all this jazz. _

_I also almost done with a one-shot called, Sterile Surroundings. another yumikri modern AU. Kinda based off real events that happened in my life at my first party, so if that interests you should check it out. Should be posting it today or tomorrow. Though rated M. So stay away from that one kiddies._

_Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_TW: blood, violence, and punches._

A Swing and a Miss:

The scenery passed by the steady moving car. The blondes face against the window, transfixed on the buildings as they moved by. The car was silent, except for the beats from a popular song from the top 40's radio station playing. Sighing the blonde broke her stare to glance at her brunette friend. Although, she was second guessing their friendship more and more these days. Today she was basically kidnapped from her apartment to go to this dreaded fighting match, which she had no interest in.

Sasha noticed the glare and chuckled nervously. Only for the blonde to glare more at her.

"I don't see why I have to go...you should of just taken Connie instead. He would have enjoyed it."

"Come on Kris," the brunette pleaded "I just want to have a fun day out with my you." Sasha sighed, not getting a response. This is not how she wanted the day to go.

"Think of this as pay back from when you took me to that opera." Sasha grumbled remembering that boring day.

"Which you fell asleep during the second act." Krista said, chuckling, amused at the memory.

"Can you blame me?!" The brunette exclaimed loudly, "I don't understand that Greek stuff, not to mention it was way to warm, and the woman next to me kept glaring when I clapped to late, saying I was 'uncultured'."

"You also drooled all over my shoulder, 'And it is Latin, you _uncultured Swine'_." Krista mimicked the voice of the high-class lady they sat next to.

Both women laughed the rest of the drive to the parking lot. Krista felt dread as they walked into the building. Sasha just taking it all in, wide-eyed in wonder.

"You made it!" A loud voice broke them off from their thoughts as they saw Reiner rush over to them.

"I can't thank you enough man!" Sasha beamed, face reviling that of child in a candy store.

"Don't mention it, glad to bring more people to support my girl." Reiner said, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

Krista was surprised, but tried not to let it show on her face, _how can anyone date someone like Ymir. _She had to ask.

"You are dating Ymir?"

Only answered with booming laughter from the man.

"Oh no, as if any one could handle Ymir romantically, I'm just her Coach. Taught her how to control those wild punches she used to throw at everyone and anything." The man said, nostalgia clear on his face. Krista became intrigued wandering of the freckled woman's past and what made her into what she is now.

"Well enough chit-chat, match will be starting soon, Gotta go make sure the stars pampered to her liking." The blonde man waved them off going through the back area.

The two women found there seats easily. Sasha bounced around in her seat. Excited. That is until the concession man walked down. Tray full of hot dogs and popcorn. She felt like charging him and taking all the food, but she held herself back, looking at Krista. Luckily for her the lights dimmed.

The crowd began to cheer as the announcer came on. A deep soothing voice could be heard thorough the auditorium, over the screaming fans.

"Weeeelcome to the 15th annual WBOT!" The crowd roared so much it almost hurt Krista's ears. Sasha of course joined in the fray of cheers.

"In the left corner, new to the world of boxing, but slowly climbing up the ladder, the beautiful, Mina Carolina!"

More cheers as the girl waved from her corner spotlight on her.

Krista soon felt bad that such a pretty girl would have to fight a jerk like Ymir. _Speak of the devil._

"And in the right corner, standing at a height of 5 feet and 6 inches, Four year champion of the WBOT, The ruthless, Dancing Titan, YMMMIIIR!"

Ymir threw her gloves up, throwing a few mock punches, gaining a huge reaction from the audience.

"What a show off." Krista mumbled, not impressed. Being ignored by a cheering Sasha.

After a short speech by the official, wanting a nice clean match, the two women tapped gloves and the bell sounded, signifying the beginning of the match.

A few brutal punches were sent Mina's way. She was hardly able to block the attacks, as the gloves contacted with her face and shoulder.

Krista cringed, this whole exchange seemed pretty one-sided. '_Poor Mina'_ the blonde thought to herself.

The bell rang again, the end of the first round. Mina wasn't even able to land a single hit. Her lip clearly cracked, blood dripping down her chin. Her Coach, Krista assumed, gave the pigtail girl a towel and bottle of water looking hopeful and giving her encouraging words. In Ymir's corner it was the opposite, Reiner stood stalk still, lips moving. A frown etched on his face. Ymir hadn't even broken a sweat, her face showing disinterest.

The second round began, both women went back to their places. This round not fairing much better for Mina, she did however manage to land a hit to the arm Krista noticed. However, the blonde watched the match more closely. Taking notice to Ymir more than she wanted to. This round Ymir took more of a defensive stance dodging the other woman's punches. Almost like a kind of dance. It was almost pretty, except for the blood being sprayed from Mina's face.

By the end of the second round Mina's face and upper body were showing clear signs of bruising, blood down most of her face. Her Coach looking over her frantic, dabbing her face with a clean towel.

Krista gripped Sasha's hand next to her, making the girl jerk in surprise.

Ymir was not even fazed or injured, stretching her arms above her head while Reiner was yelling something behind her.

The third match was the shortest. Ymir knocked Mina out in two hits to the head. The official counted her while she was down.

Krista jumped up in surprise, letting go of Sasha's hand. Ymir pranced around the ring while everyone cheered her on, the ref declaring her the winner..

The blonde was ignoring the boasting women, watching as a medic and her coach took Mina out of the ring.

xxxx

* * *

xxxx

Sasha had calmed down, her voice a little horse from cheering. Reiner was the bottom of the row, The brunette ran up to him, Krista lagging behind her.

"That was soooo awesome!" Sasha squealed excitedly talking to the man about the match.

Krista was off in her own thoughts about the match, still lightly shocked from the unnecessary bloodshed.

"Um..," Krista gets both of their attention "I need to go to the restroom."  
"Sure, down this hall first door on the left." The blonde man pointed the way.

The blonde smiled in thanks, leaving her friend to talk more about the barbaric match. However, she wished she would have stayed.

Inside the bathroom stood Ymir. Clad in nothing but a towel around her body. Water dripping off her exposed skin. The short girls eyes roved over the taller woman's nicely toned legs and arms.

The brunette smirked, "Ho ho What do we have here?" Krista gulped forcing herself to look away from the water dripping from her lower leg to calf. "I thought you said you wouldn't be coming to the match?"

Gulping again, the blonde looked into her freckled face said "Sasha forced me to come here."

"If I would have known, I would have made it a special match for you blondie." The brunette smirked as Krista looked away. "So what no, 'Good match, please sign my boobs for me!'" The woman mimicked a valley girl voice.

"Wha- NO! I am not going to congratulate you for injuring that poor girl!" a beat later " I most certainly don't want you near my breasts." Krista stammered out appalled at the thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ymir walked closer, Krista stepped back, back hitting the wall next to the sink.

"That's part of the job Princess. Along with hers, she knew what she was getting into. Though gotta say she does have a nice rack on her. Shame hat to hit her pretty face."

The freckle women huskily chuckled, leaning closer into Krista.

Krista closed her eyes tight, feeling the heat the other women. Not having been this closely intimate with someone she despised so much. However, she was slightly enjoying it, and hating herself for it.

"Gotta say though, you hot her beat in both departments." The blondes face was bright red, trying to form words to get the other women to back off. Th smell of the soap wafted into her nose making it near impossible to think.

"Krista wanna go get some dinner!" Sasha, her savior, busted in the room "I'm starv-." The intruding brunette stopped and started at the scene before her.

"Tcht, bad dog." Ymir grumbled "Just when things were getting good."

Sasha's bottom lip poked out into a pout, feeling uncomfortable with the two's closeness. Krista pushed past Ymir, walking past and out the door, dragging Sasha behind. Blushing red all the while.

"And I was gonna congratulate her and sign this." Sasha mumbled under her breath, sounding a little peeved at herself and Ymir.

"What did you say?" Krista asked, face returning more to a normal color.

The brunette sighed, "Nothing, so dinner?" She faked happiness at the thought of food. Tricking Krista perfectly, earning a giggle.

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _Gah you guys! Let me just put myself in the garbage can for I am trash. I don't deserve your love. Thank you for the reviews and new follows and views, wanna smooch you all, Hope you enjoy this chapter. One of my favs so far. __Also an apology, know I said that I would have Sterile Surroundings done and posted, but I am having some trouble, its just not flowing the way I want it to, so gonna go back and fix it re type some bits before I post it. Annnnd I may have found a beta reader so, fingers crossed for this story may become readable! It is also pretty hard keeping updating my profile, so take that as you may. Since like wanna keep it current, but I'm a dingus._

_Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Counter Stance:

"Put it back."

The brunette pouted, holding a brand name chip bag close to her chest.

Her short blonde didn't even look in her direction, continuing down the organic food section of the grocery store.

"Please! I promise I won't ask for anything else!"

Krista looked away from the discounted whole grain pasta box to her whimpering friend. "Sasha, you are the one who wants to eat healthy, and I know for a fact how much fat those hold."

Grabbing the pasta box, they were on sale after all and she would make sure to proportion it just right.

Sighing the brunette didn't add anything else, placing the bag down. Folding her arms across her chest pouting behind her friend.

"Now, what should I make for dinner..." Krista trailed off, looking over all the boxes of foods, thinking of their options. "What do you want Sasha?"

The pony-tailed brunette made a grumbling, indistinguishable noise.

Krista rolled her eyes at her child-like friend. Pushing the shopping cart further down the aisle.

"Look, you're a grown women, and able to make your own decisions, and really want that junk-food to break your diet, then go ahead and grab it." Sasha said nothing, continuing to trail along after the blonde.

Krista looked back at her friend, "How does a potato casserole sound?"

This got the brunettes attention.

"Now I will have to use soy bacon and Diya cheese, but I promise it you wont even be able to taste the difference." Krista gave her friend a small smile.

Sasha grinned back, hugging the shorter women from behind. "You are to good to me Goddess."

"Yeah-yeah, let's get these groceries done and dinner started then."

The two women continued on their way. However, Sasha had been dragged away multiple times by her blonde friend, from free samples to not starting cart races with children.

Krista was pulling a soy based fo meat out of the freezer compartment (Sasha just ranted on how ridiculous it even was to have such items in existence.) Noticing a women with black pigtail's, sporting terrible bruises, black eye, and a swollen left side of her face. Next to her stood a shorter blonde women, almost the same size of Krista herself.

"Hey, Sasha, isn't that the women Ymir fought?" The blonde asked pointing to the pair.

The brunette stopped her rant, following her friends gaze. Still feeling slightly awkward about what happened after the fight with her friend and the fighter.

"Woh, that must be her, checkout that damage...but maybe its her evil twin sister who fell down a flight of stairs." Sasha trying to joke it off.

Krista made her way over to the two women, the brunette following behind.

"Excuse me," The two looked at her "You wouldn't happen to be the boxer, Mina Carolina?"

The pig-tailed women went from shocked to sad. "That's me, guess you saw my great debut huh?" she said pointing to her face.

"Yes, you did very well though, I was rooting for you!" The blonde felt bad, since the reason for her cheering was because of the terribly dreamy, cocky other opponent. She mentally shunned herself for that remark about Ymir.

"Thanks, though I really had hoped to make it farther in the tournament."

The blonde smiled, "There is always a next time, I'm Krista Lenz by the way." Putting out her hand to shake, which Mina did with a smile.

"And I'm Sasha Blouse!" The brunette wrapped her hands around the both, shaking them vigorously. Then blinking towards the other blonde who was standing awkwardly to the side.

She wore a white hooded jacket and simple track pants, blonde hair in a loose bun, bangs parted down to the sides of her face. She was carrying a basket of different types of meats.

Mina and Krista made small talk, finding quiet a few things they had in common.

Sasha all the while was trying to rack her brain to figure out this women. Then it clicked.

"OH MY GOSH!" The brunette shouted, making everyone jump and look her way.

Pointing at the hooded blonde, Sasha flailed her other arm around.

"You're **THE** Crystal Lion, Annie Leonhart, the best female MMA fighter, like ever!" Continuing to squeal "I've seen all your matches, I have a poster of you in my closet, I am such a huge fan, oh man oh man, when you took down one of the other fighters managers in one leg sweep." Sasha continued on one breath, while Krista looked at her friend in surprise, the other two women looked impressed as well.

"Oh Jeez I had no idea you came state side, shouldn't you be getting ready to fight in the Brigade tournament this weekend? Are you flying out tonight? Can you show me how to do that leg sweep? Is that a brisket? I have to get an autograph? Think someone can tattoo it on m-" Krista shoved her hand over her friends mouth chuckling nervously.

"I'm sorry about her, she gets excited easily, Krista"

She got a slight nod, "No problem, Annie."

"So you are also a boxer?"

"Sort of. Was in Europe doing MMA, Entering in this state boxing tournament this year." Annie replied nonchalantly.

Sasha squealed from underneath her Krista's hand. Krista became confused at this MMA thing, but didn't voice it, noting to ask her friend later.

"This is the first I've heard of this boxing stuff, yesterday was the first match I have seen."

"Well way to make me feel worse" Mina commented, chuckling.

The blonde said, "No! You were amazing, Ymir is just...a cheap fighter."  
Annie chuckled, but said nothing.

"Yeah, but your first fight is like, supposed to be amazing and inspiring, I know mine was." Mina said nostalgia clear on her features.

"It certainly was memorable..." Krista dryly laughed. "I just don't think violence is really for me."

Annie was already turned away from the group, ready to leave for the check out. Sasha pushed her friend's hand away trailing after the other blonde. Going as far to offer to carry the basket for her. Begging for a signature, but lacking a form of writing utensil.

"I don't think it's so bad." Krista looked over the woman's face, noting every discoloration and swell. "I'm sure Hitch would like you cheering her on." The pig-tailed women looked like she wouldn't give up on the matter, but noticed the blondes impatience with Sasha.

"Here, take my number if you change your mind." The women slipped a card into Krista's hand. "See you around Krista!"

She waved the two women off, holding back her brunette friend by the back of her shirt.

"They seemed nice." _much more so then the, tall dark handso-_ Arrogant flirty fighter!

"I can't believe it..." The brunette sunk to the linoleum floor. "Why didn't I have a pen on me..." Tears started leaking from her brown irises. Krista sighed crouching down to her friend.

"How does taking a time out on this diet for a small bag of chips to share sound? Just for today?"

Sasha nodded her head. Standing up holding hands the two women went and back tracked a few isles and got the potato chips.

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _Long time no see! Woh hope you haven't missed me to much. I am sorry this was a pretty long wait on a sub-par garbage chapter, and I am sorry. Soooo sooo sorry, you don't even know. Like I know shiz happens, but one thing is no matter what, this story will get finished. So hope people don't think I abandoned it, Can't stand reading stories and have them drop off the face of the Earth just like butts. I get it though we all humans so anywho. Hope everyone had a fun Easter and other spring holidays.(Also 4/20 hehe) I wish I got this done sooner I wanted to say something cleaver like, "May the eggs be ever in your favor!" But I am terrible. Also had a B-day and One year anniversary with my bf, which was pretty ordinary, He doesn't even like yumikri like whats up with that? I joked that our relationship could end since we don't share any OTP's, but hes a big goof. Again though Sorry, I love you for all sticking with me or newbes just clicking through(hey, how you doing *wink*), like oh man this story almost has 1000 views like I broke down, because that's beyond crazy. _

_Oh and I know my boxing and Mixed Martial Arts(MMA) And all that knowledge is pretty slim and research is mostly wikipedia and google. So if I get anything bunked up feel free to point it out by any means necessary._

_Also I am a vegetarian and have been for about 4 years, and bf's a vegan so he is super picky about like all the food I make, he introduced me to a bunch of the fo meat and cheese food brands and some are really good, others taste like a swing set. So if you've tried soy bacon, its pretty gross stuff from my experience. Anyway..._

_Until next time!_


End file.
